Sasuke Smirks A Lot for TammyLovesSasuke
by AkatsukiKingdomHeartsAnime
Summary: Just a short little one shot I wrote for my BFF Tammy. :D Sasuke/OC


Name: Tammy Haruno.

Age: *same as Sakura*

Family: mom, dad, Sakura.

Friends: Ayu, Care bear, Blood Princess, and Nat the Cat.

Info: me and Sakura are twins!

Looks:

*the ears are connected to the hood.*

~Story Start~

I walked into class with my best friends, we all sat by eachother on the left side of the room, not many people were in class yet… including Sakura, we left her, she was taking to long with her hair.

Nat: Tammy?

Tammy: yea?

Ayu: he is so annoying…

She pointed to Naruto Uzumaki; he had the biggest crush on Sakura.

BP: Pig and Forehead alert!

*BP refers to Blood Princess.* we all looked and sure enough Sakura and Ino were fighting over who got in the door first.

Care bear: they both lost cuz they suck.

Ayu: monkey butts…

BP: on a warm day.

Sakura looked in Naruto's direction, I knew she was looking at Sasuke, she ran over to him. I stopped watching and talked to my friends, after a minute I heard a gasp, we all looked.

Ayu: I so knew he was gay!

Sasuke and Naruto were kissing! Something boiled inside of me and I just wanted to hit Naruto right now, but I couldn't almost every girl in class was trying to kill him.

Care bear: geez…

Ayu: I knew it! Sasu-Gay and Narutard are lovers! They finally showed it in front of everyone!

Everyone looked at her.

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun is not gay!

BP: then why does he turn down every girl that asks him out?

Sakura: uh…

Tammy: cuz he thinks they are obsessed stalkers.

Ayu: *cough* Sakura *cough.*

Our group burst out laughing.

Iruka: ok everyone clam down!

Everyone quieted down and sat in their seats.

Iruka: I will announce the teams.

He started blabbing on and on.

Iruka: team 7! Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno…

Please don't be me!

Iruka: Sakura! Haruno Tammy! And Uchiha Sasuke!

I stood up and screamed.

Tammy: no! I refuse to be on the same team with Fan girl! Psycho! And Princess Emo Duck butt!

Iruka: Tammy, there was nowhere else to put you.

Tammy: so? Why couldn't you put me with the people I like?

Iruka: because we needed to put you on this team.

Tammy: well you can shove that team up your ass!

I got up and walked out of the room.

Ayu: holy crap…

Iruka: Tammy! Get back—

I couldn't hear him anymore, I stormed off towards the training grounds and took my frustration out on a tree, and then another tree, I hit the tree until about 5 in the morning when I saw 3 people in the distance Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sakura ran up to me.

Sakura: have you been here all this time?

Tammy: yea.

Naruto: did you do that?

He was looking at my training field, I looked and realized that I had almost killed every single tree in a 2 mile radius.

Tammy: oops.

Sakura: Tammy, we were all worried.

Tammy: MC knew where to look.

*MC is what we call our group.*

Sakura: well MC wouldn't tell me!

Tammy: if you were as smart as you claim you would have found me.

Sakura: hey!

She sat down.

Sakura: I don't have the strength to argue.

Naruto sat down too.

Naruto: so tired.

They both fell asleep.

Tammy: our Sensei is Kakashi right?

Sasuke: yea.

Tammy: he won't be here until 11:00, let them sleep.

Sasuke: why did you throw such a big temper tantrum?

Tammy: when you let your anger build up for so long it comes out at the simplest thing.

Sasuke: thank you.

Tammy: huh?

Sasuke: that goes for your whole group, it's for not being my fan girls, I need some regular girls around me.

Tammy: we are far from normal I can tell you that, you can hang out with us, I guess, if you want to hang around a bunch of weirdo's.

Sasuke: you're not that weird, I can understand you.

Tammy: you want us to be your bodyguards?

Sasuke: sure.

We looked at eachother.

Both: so…

Tammy: go ahead.

Sasuke: no, you go ahead.

Tammy: whatever, I have one condition.

Sasuke: what?

Tammy: you have to, what ever you do, do whatever we say if it's reasonable.

Sasuke: deal, same goes for you.

Tammy: deal.

Sasuke: so if I asked you to…

Tammy: no inappropriate stuff.

Sasuke: yea.

Tammy: I am going to finish up with my training!

Sasuke: ok.

I started kicking trees again, I wasn't angry anymore, but I pretended that the tree was Sakura. Sure enough it was around 11 when Kakashi showed up, Naruto and Sakura were awake by now.

Kakashi: sorry I'm late!

Tammy: hi Kakashi, I am terribly sorry for not meeting with you yesterday, I was a little mad.

Kakashi: ah Tammy, it's fine, I was told.

Tammy: so I can't wait to see what tricks you have up your sleeve.

Kakashi smiled…I think… he started explaining things about the _'mission' _I knew exactly what we had to do.

Kakashi: whoa Naruto, I didn't say start.

I looked at him, he was holding Naruto.

Kakashi: but you came at me with the intention to kill, I think I am starting to like you guys. Ready? Set? Go!

Everyone took hiding places…except for Naruto, I quickly found Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruto were fighting, Sakura yelled out at Naruto and Kakashi poked him in the butt sending him flying. I decided to have a little fun, I made a make-shift bell and set out to find Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura was on the ground out cold and Sasuke was stuck in the ground, Kakashi stood in front of me.

Kakashi: hi Tammy.

Tammy: whats up?

Kakashi: not much, you?

I held up the bell.

Tammy: I got a bell.

Kakashi: how?

While he was thinking about it, my clone went behind him and grabbed a real bell, it poofed over to me and handed me the bell.

Tammy: Kakashi, I am really good at making things.

He looked at me I held up the 2 bells and crushed the other one.

Kakashi: you little…sneak!

Tammy: it's called Strategy.

I walked away to free the others, I was walking with Sakura and Sasuke to get Naruto when the alarm went off.

Sasuke: no!

We ran towards the tree stumps, Naruto was tied up. We sat down beside him. Kakashi went through his speech and then told me to come with him.

Sakura: why does she get to leave?

Kakashi: she passed already.

I smiled and held up the bell.

Tammy: if you don't believe me, ask Sasuke he saw it all.

Sasuke: yea, she made a fake bell and when he was distracted she took a real one.

Kakashi: yep, now if you feed Naruto you will fail, come on Tammy.

We poofed away, hiding our chakra, we were in the trees right behind them, Sakura fed Naruto and we poofed out. They started yelling things about we are one and a real team works together and we should always help our teammates!

Kakashi: you…

Tammy: PASS!

Kakashi: that's right, you pass.

They looked at us weirdly and then jumped for joy.

Sakura: we passed!

Sasuke just smiled.

Naruto: woohoo!

Tammy: good for you.

I smirked.

Sasuke: how?

Tammy: Kakashi is my Sensei, he has been for a long time and I treat him with great respect.

Sakura: Tammy! We passed!

She hugged me.

Tammy: oh goody.

Kakashi: let's go get something to eat.

We started walking away.

Naruto: what about me?

I threw a kunai that cut the ropes.

Naruto: thanx!

He ran up to us.

~Later That Day~

Mom and dad gave Sakura permission to have a party, they were leaving town for 2 days anyway. Sakura left about an hour ago to invite people, I had to get the goods, I set everything up and waited in my room. I heard someone knock on the door I got up and ran to it. My friends were standing there.

Tammy: hey guys.

Ayu: Sakura is having a party?

Tammy: yea, to celebrate that we all passed.

Care bear: she was inviting people, did your parents say that it's ok?

Tammy: yea, they aren't going to be here, so as long as Sakura cleans up she can have her party.

Nat: can we come in?

I let them in.

Ayu: you did this huh?

Tammy: yea, like it?

All: not bad.

BP: Tammy, are we invited?

Tammy: you can come if you want, I am going to be in my room the whole time.

All: we're coming!

Sakura walked in the front room.

Sakura: hey.

Tammy: how come you didn't invite my friends?

Sakura: I didn't think you were coming to the party.

Tammy: I'm not, but that doesn't mean they can't go.

Sakura: ok, well you guys can come.

Ayu: we were going to come weather you liked it or not.

Sakura: nice job Tammy, I love the decorations.

Tammy: I was bored, got tons of food and drinks too.

Sakura: not beer, right?

Tammy: down here there's no beer.

Sakura: Tammy.

Tammy: fine, we wont drink that much.

Sakura: Tammy!

Tammy: its not even mine, I am holding it.

Sakura: you won't drink any.

Tammy: _I_ won't drink any.

Sakura: good! I am going to get ready!

She ran upstairs.

Tammy: yea, I won't drink any…but my friends will.

Ayu: what time is the party?

Tammy: 7:00.

Nat: ok, we will be back here at 7!

They ran off.

~7:00~

There was a whole bunch of people in my house now and I was looking for my friends, Sakura saw me and ran up to me.

Sakura: yay! You decided to join us!

She grabbed my hand and pushed me into the crowd, to a small group of people, my friends were there too.

Ayu: decided to join us?

Tammy: I was looking for you guys!

Sakura: ok! Who wants to go first?

Tammy: whoa! I am not playing a game!

Care bear: 1 game please!

Tammy: fine, whatever.

Sakura held a hat out.

Tammy: what game is this…?

Ayu: a game…

Nat: that involves a closet…

Care bear: and boys…

BP: and 7 minutes…

Tammy: 7 minutes in heaven? I am so not playing then!

Sakura: just grab something!

Tammy: fine!

I stuck my hand in and pulled out a piece of paper, it had an Uchiha sign on it.

Tammy: no, I defiantly refuse now.

Ayu took the paper and looked at it.

Sakura: what did she get?

Ayu: she got Sasuke!

Sakura: huh?

Nat: how do we know its Sasu-Gay?

Ayu: its got the frickin Uchiha symbol on it!

I got up and started to walk away but my friends pushed me in the closet and then locked the door.

Tammy: so not fair.

I looked in the corner, I saw him sitting there with a smirk on his face. I plopped on the floor beside him.

Tammy: what's with the smirk?

He grabbed my face, and held me close to him. I looked in his eyes.

Tammy: what—?

He kissed me, I was shocked. When the shock wore off I kissed back and then he pulled away and smirked.

Tammy: I'm…

Sasuke: confused?

Tammy: very.

Sasuke: simple, I like you.

Tammy: seriously?

Sasuke: yep.

I kissed him, we were making out for a while until it felt like time was almost up, we pulled away and went to separate corners.

Tammy: stupid closet.

He looked at me I winked. I stood up and started banging on the door.

Person: what?

Tammy: has it been 7 minutes yet?

Sakura: yea!

She tore the door open, and ran to Sasuke, my friends grabbed me and dragged me upstairs.

Ayu: fun time. *listen I know that its illegal, but no parents and access to alcohol, you'd do it too!*

We started drinking, we were all drunk, someone knocked on my door, I answered it.

Tammy: yea?

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke: why did you leave?

Tammy: fun time, you're joining!

We got him drunk and then we all went down stairs and started singing.

Sakura: Tammy!

Tammy: Sa-ku-roar!

Ayu: I thinks its Sa-ku-raaaaaaaaaaa!

Sasuke: wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeee!

We started singing again, everyone was watching.

Nat: I am drunk!

All: we are drunk!

We all started laughing.

Sakura: Tammy, is Sasuke-Kun drunk?

Tammy: yeps.

Kiba: holy crap…

Naruto: they look funny.

Sakura: they are all going to be sick in the morning and I am the one who has to take care of them.

Ino: what time is it?

Sakura: 12:00.

All: we have to get home!

Everyone left, I knew Sakura was pissed at me.

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun…?

Sasuke: hn?

Sakura: can I have a kiss?

Sasuke: I have a girlfriend.

He turned around and kissed me, Sakura was even more pissed at me. I didn't care at the moment though.

~Morning~

I woke up and looked around, I had a huge headache, all my friends were awake, I looked around for Sasuke.

Ayu: what are you looking for?

Tammy: Sasuke.

They giggled, and pointed under me, I looked. I was laying on top of Sasuke, I quickly jumped up and then fell back down cuz of my headache. Sakura walked in the room, she gave me water and pills. I gratefully took them, and my headache lowered a bit.

Tammy: thanx sis.

Sakura: do you remember anything?

Tammy: nope, how was your party?

She stared at me.

Ayu: I think we crashed it…

Tammy: I am so sorry!

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around.

Sasuke: huh?

Tammy: what happened last night guys?

Sasuke blushed obviously he remembered something.

Ayu: well, lets just say you lived Sakura's dream last night.

Tammy: huh?

BP: you and Sasu-Gay kissed, dumbshit.

I looked at Sasuke.

Tammy: how…what…why?

Sakura: Tammy I don't hold it against you, you were both drunk.

Sasuke: why is the room spinning?

Sakura handed him pills and water, he took them.

Sakura: better?

He nodded, I could tell Sakura was trying her hardest not to squeal and jump around like a school girl.

Tammy: Sakura?

Sakura: hn?

Tammy: sorry about ruining your party.

Sakura: its fine, we got tapes.

Tammy: what?

She led all of us into the living room and played a tape. We all sat and watched. We were singing and dancing and then right before the tape ended Sasuke kissed me. Sakura took the tape out.

Tammy: whatever you do don't let mom and dad find it.

Sakura: I know.

Sasuke looked at me, smirking.

Tammy: what's with the smirk now?

He had an evil glint in his eye, and I was just stupid enough to stare right into his eyes, he kissed me, my eyes were wide open now, I was no longer half-sleeping, everyone else looked surprised.

Ayu: I am really confused now.

He pulled away from me, and smirked.

*Sasuke smirks a lot.*

Tammy: I am never asking why you are smirking ever again.

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun, why did you kiss Tammy?

Sasuke: she's my new girlfriend.

Tammy: and you just decided this yourself?

Sasuke: yes.

Tammy: your new name is officially Sasuke-Smirks-A-Lot.

He smirked, my friends started smiling then they sang.

Ayu: hey! Tammy has a…

All: _boyfriend!_

Tammy: shut it.

Sakura: Tammy!

Tammy: Sakura, when will you ever learn that Naruto likes you? He is the prefect guy for you!

Sasuke: I actually agree with that.

All: yea!

Sakura: but…

Tammy: next time he asks you out say yes, just test it.

Sakura: fine.

I look at Sasuke and poke his nose, he smirked.

Tammy: Mr. Sasuke-Smirks-A-Lot.

He poked my nose.

Sasuke: Mrs. Tammy-Pokes-A-Lot.

Everyone laughed.

~Ending!~

Sasuke and Tammy ended up getting married when Sasuke came back after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. They had 2 children, twins, a boy and a girl. The girl is shy, kind, and a tomboy, her name is Suchi, the boy is exactly like Sasuke, his name is Tank.

Suchi: Tank:

Sakura and Naruto got together and had a son named Nero, he is a mix between Naruto and Sakura.

Nero:


End file.
